


to those who wait

by monophobian



Series: Tumblr RP Adventures [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Drabble, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades!Sasuke, Poseidon!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: Prompt: 'I love you' said in awe, the first time you realized it.Taken from my RP blog and written for (and with) shadowkage's Sasuke.





	to those who wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seiauton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiauton/gifts).



> In the story we plotted, Sakura and Sasuke fall in love only for Sasuke to fall into a trap and forget their entire relationship. This takes place after Sasuke's memories of Sakura returns and he goes to find her.

The ocean shore used to be a source of comfort for Sakura. _Many_ things used to be a comfort, she realized, with scenes of untouched sand on the edge of the Underworld and a particular trident flashing in colored gems danced across her mind’s eye. So many aspects of her existence she’d cultivated to offer comfort in the solace of her loneliness and now–-

Ah, but that was being a god, no? Forced to endure the centuries, watching the earth continue on in its change as civilizations formed and flourished to then die and remain long forgotten over time.

Some of them wrote off love for this very reason whereas others embraced it wholeheartedly. For most of her existence, Sakura had simply been content to find love in her own kingdom – in the cresting of waves just before they broke over the shore, in the stampede of hooves across grassy plains, in the cracking of earth ripping from itself to showcase the wonders that laid below.

And then she’d found love. What love actually was, what it could be, and all the ways it changed her.

Standing on that shoreline looking out past the horizon so many travelers chased, she also knew the despair left in its wake. Centuries, countless centuries and she realized she never knew a hurt such as this. Months that would normally pass in the blink of an eye crawled in an abnormally slow passage of time. Each dawn a reminder of the one she wouldn’t see, every dusk a representation of the one she didn’t hear.

The tide was coming in, she noted idly. Cold water brushed against her feet and she allowed the water to wet her skin. Perhaps she would sit in the sand as she’d witnessed so many mortals doing. 

Her musings were interrupted by a presence. A subtle presence kept tucked in close, but one her heart knew fiercely. For a moment, she entertained the thought of walking into the sea. He wouldn’t follow, she didn’t think, and the waves would welcome her with open arms. But such cowardice had never known her and she wouldn’t allow it to start now.

So she turned, pivoting on her heel to turn and face the one being who had held her heart in the palm of his hand…and shattered it.

“Sakura?”

She swayed toward him and tears stung her eyes at his tone. How she knew it, how her ears embraced it. Those dark eyes were wide as he stepped closer, closer and closer until if she wanted, she could reach out her hand and brush the fabric of his clothes with her fingertips.

Her hand remained by her side.

“Sasuke,” she responded in greeting, ever so careful to keep the even tone her voice knew so well.

His head shook once, eyes closing for a moment before they flared open again. Fire danced in those depths, fire and recognition and the man she knew with every fiber of her being. A hope flared in her chest and she cursed herself for it.

“ _Sakura_.” His arms reached out, yanking her right into his embrace. “I’m so–-” His voice cracked in her ear and she broke.

Arms went around him, holding him close as she pressed her cheek into the line of his sternum. How long had she wanted this very thing?

“Please. Forgive me.”


End file.
